marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Venice (Italy)
Their leader the Capo had been using his powers to transfer his lifeforce into new bodies for centuries. Count Alvise Gianus was a 16th-Century Italian nobleman, skilled scientist and alchemist. Dedicating his life to alchemical glass making, he crossed the line of the dark arts using human blood to obtain more powerful artifacts. Once exposed as a gruesome killer, city authorities dispatched their assassins guild to get rid of him. Thrown in a pot full of molten alchemical glass, disfigured by the heat, Count Alvise rests for centuries in the San Michele Island cemetery in Venice, while his powers were growing, fed by the same unbreakable glass cage. 20th Century During the Cold War, The Confessor assassinated a Communist defector in Venice. Maverick however attacked him, the Yuri broke his arm and knocked him from a church tower with exploding rosary beads stating "I will absolve you of all your sins" Events Daredevil traveled to Venice Italy to take down Emilio Reuss. Murdock arrives in Venice and travels by a gondola to Palazzo Di Pesce where Reuss and his Council of Ten are located. Matt changes into his Daredevil attire and climbs to the roof. He is detected and Reuss sends a robotic "Sir Lancelot" to kill Daredevil. Matt tricks the robot to fall off the roof to its destruction. Reuss and his henchmen capture Daredevil. Daredevil urges Reuss to surrender now and turn himself into the authorities. Instead, they bind Daredevil and seal him into a chamber of the old structure. A priest urges Reiss not to kill Daredevil. When all of the henchmen leave, the priest tells Daredevil "salvation" is beneath his feet.After Reuss and his men leave, Daredevil slips his bonds and takes the priest's tip and digs through a concealed cavern on the ground. He surprises and confronts Reuss and his men and defeats them all. Reuss dies in the battle. Richard Fisk used his fathers money to travel the world on a playboy lifestyle one of the many exotic place he visited was Venice. The Italian Hellfire Club Mansion are located in Venice, Italy. Excalibur battled the Sidri on the streets of Venice. In modern days, Count Alvise Gianus was freed from his captivity by the touch of Peter Parker. It turns out that the two are tied, being Count Gianus from the ancient "House of Spider". Strong, unstoppable, the deranged nobleman goes on a rampage during the city carnival, vitrifying the bystanders.After a first fight that sees Count Alvise victorious, Spider-Man attacks him in his laboratory managing to trap him again in a glass cocoon and putting him back in the House of Spider's crypt. Quicksilver in a slump of depression ran accross the globe through Paris, down to Venice, and then to a snow-capped mountain at the top of the world. ... The Reader was a freelance worker for Inhuman corporation Ennilux, locating NuHumans and bringing them to the Ennilux Headquarters in Venice for a fee. One he brought to them; iaoyi was to be the next Capo. The Capo of Ennilux survived for generations by transferring his astral presence from one body to the next, effectively killing each subsequent host. Unwilling to leave Iso to that fate, Reader freed her from the Capo's surgeons and returned his fee before running. Venice was used as a location for Parker Industries release of the new Webware. Deadpool was one the many people possessed by evil magic spread across the world. He attacked a group of Gondolier in Venice. Alternate Realities Ultimate Universe (Earth-1610) On Earth-1610, the Scarlet Witch and her brother Pietro shared a gondola ride in Venice before being summoned by their Ultimates team mates to deal with an emergency. 1602 Universe (Earth-000) ... Earth-13 ... | PointsOfInterest = * Palazzo Di Pesce * Ennilux Headquarters | Residents = * Alvise Gianus * Ennilux Capo | Notes = | Trivia = | Links = * http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Venice }} Category:Terrigen Hotspots